gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
忍ノ参 Ninpulse Gundam
The is a mobile suit appearing in the anime series Gundam Build Fighters: GM's Counterattack. Based on the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam, the Gunpla is built and controlled by Nils Nielsen.Official Site profile Technology & Combat Characteristics Following the samurai theme of his previous Gunpla, Nils, who like to use machine with motifs from Japanese culture, used a ninja theme for his latest Gunpla.High Grade 1/144 Ninpulse Gundam Fitting its theme, the Ninpulse Gundam has ninja-like mobility and can perform actions undetected by the enemies. Using its higher than normal particle control capabilities, it can also reproduce effects of the techniques used by a ninja, such as shadow stitching (kagenui) and cloning (Bunshin). Details of these moves are unknown as any enemies that saw them are destroyed. Ninpulse Gundam’s weapons are specialized for close combat, but can also be used for ranged combat when thrown. One of these weapons is a large destructive shuriken formed by the wings on its back. These wings can also wrap around the body for better defensive capabilities, and to achieve an optimal form for stealthy actions. This form also sees the lower part of the Ninpulse Gundam’s elaborate V-fin lowering and covering the twin-eye sensors, revealing a movable mono-eye sensor built into the head. Armaments ;*Gen'ei Kochoken (Phantom Butterfly Sword) :Attached to each forearm, the pair of swords rotate forward when used. They are made of a clear material that reacts with Plavsky particles, and have outstanding cutting abilities. ;*Beam Saber :A sword-like beam weapon that is used for close combat, the Ninpulse Gundam has four beam sabers, one stored under each large wing on the backpack. Ninpulse Gundam's beam sabers can emit beam blades from both ends, and the blades can change their form freely due to the Gunpla's excellent particle control capabilities. Can be mounted on the Gunpla's mouth. ;*Gun :A gun is mounted in each of the four large wings on the backpack, with their muzzles located in the wings' tips. ;*Power Axe :A physical melee weapon stored on the rear skirt armor, its handle unfolds when used. The axe can be used for throwing and various types of attacks. The end of the axe's handle can be shot out on a wire. ;*Tenku Jujiken (Heaven's Cross Sword) :A giant shuriken formed from the eight wings of the backpack, it has tremendous destructive power and is the Gunpla's deadliest weapon. Equipment ;*Wings :Ninpulse Gundam's backpack are made of eight multifunctional wings. These wings consisted of four large wings armed with a gun and a beam saber each, and four unarmed small wings. The eight wings can wrap around the Gunpla's body for enhanced protection and stealth operations. They can also be detached and combined into a large shuriken-like weapon known as 'Tenku Jujiken (Heaven's Cross Sword)'. History Gallery 忍ノ参 Ninpulse Gundam.png 忍ノ参 Ninpulse Gundam 01.jpg|Activated (wings wrap round body) 忍ノ参 Ninpulse Gundam 02.jpg|Close up (wings wrap round body) 忍ノ参 Ninpulse Gundam 03.jpg|Close up 忍ノ参 Ninpulse Gundam 04.jpg|Using Gen'ei Kochoken 忍ノ参 Ninpulse Gundam 05.jpg|Destroying a GM 忍ノ参 Ninpulse Gundam 06.jpg|Attacked by the enemy 忍ノ参 Ninpulse Gundam 07.jpg|Destroying several enemies 忍ノ参 Ninpulse Gundam 08.jpg|Throwing Tenku Jujiken 忍ノ参 Ninpulse Gundam 09.jpg|Firing Gundam Fenice Liberta‎‎'s Small Rifle 忍ノ参 Ninpulse Gundam 10.jpg|Close up with Nils Nielsen Gunpla HGBF Ninpulse Gundam.jpg|HGBF 1/144 忍ノ参 Ninpulse Gundam (2017): box art Notes & Trivia * Like the 侍ノ弐 Sengoku Astray Gundam, the Ninpulse Gundam uses kanji for its model number."忍ノ参" means "Unit 3 Ninja" in Japanese. *Although the English text of the High Grade model kit manual stated that the Gunpla is based on the ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse Gundam, the official site stated otherwise. References External links